Knock on Wood (song)
"Knock on Wood" is a 1966 hit song written by Eddie Floyd and Steve Cropper and originally performed by Floyd.Stax singles His recording peaked at number 28 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and spent one week at number 1 on the Soul Singles chart. The song was written in the Lorraine Motel Memphis, Tennessee now The National Civil Rights Museum. Steve Cropper has stated in interviews that there was a lightning storm the night that he and Eddie wrote the song, hence the lyrics 'It's like thunder and lightning, The way you love me is frightening'. The song has been frequently covered, first by Otis Redding and Carla Thomas in 1967. The American Breed covered it on their 1967 debut album, The American Breed. There have also been charting singles by David Bowie (1974), Amii Stewart (1979), Razzy Bailey (1984), Eric Clapton (1985), Michael Bolton (1992) and Safri Duo featuring Clark Anderson (2004). The German techno band Scooter made a half-cover of the song, entitled "The Avenger's Back", on their 2004 album Mind the Gap. The song is also featured in the movie "Satisfaction", as performed by Justine Bateman and the Mystery. Covers David Bowie David Bowie's 1974 single is taken from the live album David Live. "Panic in Detroit" was not on the album but was from the same concert. It was added to the 2005 release of that album. # "Knock on Wood" (Floyd, Cropper) — 3:03 # "Panic in Detroit" (Bowie) — 5:52 Personnel * David Bowie – vocal * Earl Slick – guitar * Herbie Flowers – bass * Michael Kamen – keyboards * Tony Newman – drums * David Sanborn, Richard Grando – saxophone * Pablo Rosario, Gui Andrisano, Warren Peace – backing vocals * Tony Visconti – producer Amii Stewart cover The most successful version of "Knock on Wood" was recorded by Amii Stewart, who made a disco version of the song in 1979. It was Stewart's debut single and reached number one in the U.S. charts in April 1979; it also made it to the soul singles and disco charts, becoming the best-known version of the song. This recording was co-produced by Simon May. It reached the Top 10 twice in the UK, first in 1979 (peaking at number 6) and again in a remixed version in 1985 (peaking at number 7). Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Other versions *The Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band released a version of the song on their 1968 album, Together.[https://www.discogs.com/The-Watts-103rd-Street-Rhythm-Band-Together/release/990421 The Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band, Together] Retrieved August 6, 2016. *Larry Carlton covered this song for his album, Discovery in 1986.Discovery: Overview: allmusic.com *In 1984, a version by Razzy Bailey made number 29 on Hot Country Songs. It was Bailey's last top-40 country hit. *Eric Clapton covered this song in his album Behind the Sun in 1985. *In August 2007, Australian soul singer Guy Sebastian recorded a tribute version of "Knock on Wood" at Ardent Studios in Memphis, Tennessee for his album of soul classics The Memphis Album. Steve Cropper played on and produced this track with many of the original members of the Stax House Band including Donald "Duck" Dunn, Lester Snell, Steve Potts. *Archie Bell & The Drells added the song to their 1968 studio album Tighten Up. References External links * Category:1966 songs Category:1966 singles Category:1967 singles Category:1974 singles Category:1979 singles Category:Amii Stewart songs Category:Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band songs Category:David Bowie songs Category:Eddie Floyd songs Category:Otis Redding songs Category:Rachel Stevens songs Category:Razzy Bailey songs Category:Guy Sebastian songs Category:Songs written by Steve Cropper Category:Songs written by Eddie Floyd Category:Stax Records singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:Disco songs Category:Vocal duets